X.txt Files
The x.txt files are a series of cryptic documents sent out to the rabbits by Rabbit #00 on Skype. Put together, they give the firsthand account of an individual (known only as "L.K.") who was forced into one of HABIT's previous tournaments (in which #00 and the Woman On The Phone were also participants). x.txt The first file was received by Rabbit #164 September 16th, 2015 at 10:38 (EST). It reads: "i m typing this from the computer in what i assume is a lobby so if anyone finds this i swear im not a murderer we were all kidnapped and forced to join what i think is a game the bodies i woke up next to were there the whole time but the other kids do not believe me except the girl that doesn't fit in -L.K." #00 instructed #164 to "spread the word around" to the other Rabbits; #164 complied by inserting the text of the document into his "Introduction" video, with several words appearing every few seconds. Notably, the frame containing the last word of the third line ("we were all kidnapped and forced to join what i think is a game") also contains the phrase "not just a" in purple lettering, positioned in the upper left corner of the screen so that the line reads "not just a game". A document version of the text was uploaded to Pastebin by on 9/28/15. xx.txt The second file was received by Rabbit #21 on October 2 at 10:40 pm (EST). The contents were posted to Tumblr the following day at 9:39 am (EST) and uploaded to Pastebin. It reads: "the girl i knew told me that someone would bring people down into the place where we are and i think it is an old factory. there are three branches to it that lead to really big rooms and thats all we have exlplored so farr but it seems barren and deserted i dont know who brought us down here or why I woke up later then the girl another body was found today it was a young boy fifteen i think maybe younger - L.K" xxx.txt File 3 was received by Rabbit #67 on October 3 and posted to Tumblr at 11:38 pm (EST). It reads: "i should exlain something before continuing. when i woke up here, i was surrounded by a few people, their ages and names unknown to me. they told me I knew as much as them but they all watched me get dragged into the place by an unknown figure so i do not believe them This was day 1 that night, the figure brought to us a large bag of chips, and a keg of water. the figure did not bring us cups and that made it harder to drink the water day 2 was the same on day 3 the figure came back and brought a new person, they were sleeping when the figure put them in our room. when the figure left, he didn’t shut the door and when we went outside of the room that is when we found and claimed many other rooms, i found what looks like a lobby and claimed it. that is how i found this computer along with a body in the room, it looked to be a male around his later teens, like myself. i told the others and i think they suspected me. before i began typing the first log, i met the girl that said she doesn’t belong and that is how all of this has gone down" xxxx.txt File 4 was received by Rabbit #60 (former #104) on October 8. It was posted to Tumblr at 2:45 am (EST). It reads: "the girl that does not belong took me into a new part of the building today it was a large room with caged doors surrounding it and they looked crudely put up. she said this is the room that the figure brings people in from.'' There were no doors. there was no way for the figure to enter i told her this and she told me it didnt matter and that she saw him drag in one person. he seemed to be a fighter, being the only one she saw to actually be awake at the time and fighting back. she said he looked to be late teens and very aggressive and that she wanted to find him but was not sure where he is. i said our best be sorry something just came up we were called into a group meeting in our main room, the one with the water keg. i couldnt find the girl i liked and this worried me immensely. the girl that didnt belong was not present either. the boy that seemed to be best fit for leader wanted us all there because he was apparently told by the figure that we needed to all be present. when we were all there the door was opened and a boy in his late teens entered, along with the figure. i could make out the boy wearing a flannel, but the figure was too dark to see any features. almost immediately the boy introduced himself. Martin was his name. and immediately after that the figure hit him and he fell over, and he/it spoke. The voice. it was very calm, almost as if addressing children, or a friendly animal. but the voice was demanding, as if the figure held authority over us, and in a situation like this it did. every word was crystal clear and still is as if it is in my head, shouting them to me as i type this; I can not say i am not terrified. i prayed for the first time today, but the walls are too thick and the darkness is too heavy to let my hopes escape. all that we have in this prison are the words the figure left us. “GREETINGS ALL. TODAY IS THE DAY YOU LOSE EVERYTHING. YOUR NAME, YOUR PURPOSE, YOUR PAST AND YOUR FUTURE. ALL THAT AWAITS AT THE END OF THIS TUNNEL IS MY HAND. LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT, NOW TO YOUR LEFT. KNOW THAT THEY WILL NOT SURVIVE IF YOU DO. KNOW THAT ONLY ONE OF YOU WILL TAKE MY HAND. BY NOW YOU HAVE SEEN THE BODIES, USE THEM AS AN EXAMPLE. DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM. THIS IS YOUR LIFE NOW. AND THE END WILL BE GLORIOUS. I WILL RETURN TOMORROW WITH THE FIRST OF THREE TASKS. REGARDS.” he left after that. tomorrow will be here in a few hours. i am not ready none of us are. -L.K"'' '' xxxxx.txt File 5 was posted in the English Lop division chat by #00 (who had temporarily been added) on October 12 (12:52 am EST). Rabbit #164, as division leader, was giving the task of posting the text (1:52 am, EST). It y: "Our first task trial thing was to vote for a leader, and a weakling or runt. i havent typed any of these for the last few days because martan/marty or whatever finally started talking to me. he is really unprepared for all of this. the guy jokes about everything and its almost annoying, but he’s a good kid. we went exploring with the girl that didn’t belong, her name is actually abby and shes really nice. ive been looking for my friend and have been getting worried because i think she was separated and it s making me worry a little by ut abby said that happens and not to wooryy because shes probably fine. ill trust the,m they seem ni its been two weeks since i typed that i had to go because there was a group meeting'' '' the trial task ends today. Marty was voted the runt, and the kid that already led us, I think his name was Josiah or Jerimiah or something, he was voted leader aaaa group meeting, the man is going to be there i need t stop typing'' hhhhhe made marty he made hiom gut the boy fcuking made marty gut josiah the kid was crying and bleeding and the man made marty fucking kiiilll him his words “THERE IS NO LEADER. NONE OF YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOUR PEER, NONE OF YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE ONE THAT SITS TO YOUR RIGHT, YOUR LEFT. I AM THE ONE THAT SITS ATOP THIS HORSE, IT IS MINE TO COMMAND AS ARE ALL OF YOU. THIS BODY, THE BODY OF A LEADER? IT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. THE BLOOD ON THE RUNTS HANDS WILL SERVE AS A REMINDER, THAT IN THE END, JUST LIKE ME, THIS WILL SIMPLY BE A BAD HABIT. SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE THE LAST ONE CARRYING IT.” he left after that marty was crying and we tried to help him but josiah was still dead and we voted that We call the man The Habit now. josiah is dead and the Habit made him do it. -L.K"'' xxxxxx.txt File 6 was received by Rabbit #05 on October 16. It was posted no Tumblr at 3:21 am (EST). It reads: "its been almost a month or HABIT does not let us eat anymore, we don’t need to as it is we’re all starving, but ot dying it Feels great emmy told me today about her group of people. they had been in there for two months prior to us today is halloween. we don’t normally know dates or days of the week HABIT woke us up this morning with a message carved into the wall, matted with what i think was blood “HAPPY HALLOWEEN RABBITS, IT’S THAT TIME OF YEAR! THE LEAVES ARE CHANGING, THE WIND IS HOWLING, AND THE MONSTERS ARE OUT AND ABOUT.” then there was a really shitty smile drawn underne -sorry just heard the screaching again none of us know what is making it or or where the fuck it’s coming from but the night isn’t even cllose to o over and im going abc k to the main room now beforee whatever is scream ing finds mee -L.K" xxxxxxx.txt File 7 was received by Rabbit #65 on October 19. It was posted on Tumblr at 3:35 am (EST). It reads: "i have a lot to type something came in the rooom after i got in i left the door open by mistake nobody saw the thing crawl in either it just found its way in and hid god knows where but it fucjki ng hid and by the time it revealed itself with an awful scream and tore open one of the younger girls we had nowhere to run the HABIT stood in the doorway a shadow was cast over him but i could tell he was smiling i grabbed marty and bolted towards the farthest corner in the room but it prompted the thing to chase me while every one scattered it attacked marty and knocked me over and i knocked it off of him the thing looked like a hairless dog with the bone structure of a man it screamed and ran at another kid, tearing the flesh from their shoulder to their thigh i looked around for the girl i liked and even shouted her name but she was not in the room the monster screamed again and made its way out of the room, tracking gore and bits of meat as it left the HABIT followed it out, snickering. we lost a total of seven people meaning we only have fourteen left and the girl i like is not part of them shes not dead i know that much maybe she is somewhere else in the building hiding or trapped marty and i are going to find her tomorrow. i’ll type when im done im so scared -L.K" xxxxxxxx.txt File 8 was received by Rabbit #32 on October 24, around 3:00 am (EST). It was posted on Tumblr at 3:57 am (EST). It reads: Marty and I were famished, we should have died of starvation but nope. I guess HABIT won’t let us. We searched for her and, well he told me something, marty did. it went something like Me: are you okay man, i mean, i know we arent, but your arm is almost to the bone and your fine? him: no no im fine. actually I was thinking… what if she isn’t in the same room like what if we’re looking in the wrong place for her. me: It depends on how big this building is man I’m not sure how it would even work because we’re all in the same room right? even if there are others we would know right? him: like as a group we’re cut off from others and she could very well be in another group and that’s why we can’t find her out here. because shes in another section all together me: so would that mean there are others? him: I mean think about it. we could be a single division, out of like two or three or even more groups of people just like us. me: and you think she could be in one? marty. we’re searching for a body. as much as it fucking hurts me. we are searching for a body. him: I’m telling you dude we’ll find her okay? shes alive. me: I’ll beleive you I guess, if not only because your smiling at me right now despite your arm hanging there torn to the bone basically. he laughed it off. we decided to mark our place on the paper map martin was drawing out and head back. he headed back to the room and i came straight to the lobby to type this because why?? why am I doing this i guess it just keeps me sane i dont know. emmy was going to meet me in a bit so im going to stop typing and wait for her. tomorrow we’re all going to look for the girl i like, or at least where the other possible divisions could be located. -L.K xxxxxxxxx.txt File 9 was received by Rabbit #123 on October 27. It was posted on Tumblr at 5:22 am (EST). It reads: We ended up outside. not outside outside but outside within the walls. strangely enough we met up with emmy who seemed to know the way there martin was very suspicious about this, as am I. in responce, going through the logs before we set off i found that ive messed up her name on occasions. emmigail is her name. its weird and sounds like abbigail. my msitake. thats the least important part of this. im still shaking. we we saw some one or something. outside was dirty, and ill-tended to. there was rusty equiptment everywhere and it smelled of iron or blood i couldnt tell standing dead center maybe 20 ft infront of us wasssssssssssssssssssssssssssss somethign that look ed like a very tall man or creaturee staring at th e thingg made me nautious and i co uld tell it was affecting all l of us emmy vomited andd marty collapsed bleedign from the nose and coughing i started coughing horribly and ran. i wasn tnrunning away fro mthem i swear i just needed to run i did nt think i just ran and ran until i found a buiodling that looked openable bbut something grabbe d me. it felt like a worm. a dry, but flexible worm. black. wrapping around my waist as I tried my damndest to ge tinto that building and then there he w as. HABIT was standing in the now opened doorway. i could see blood in the room. people WERE in there. other people. it didnt matter because the next thing i know im in hereand they arent i dont know where martin or emmy are. i’ll update tomorrow because i think it might be halloween. that is if im alive. -L.K x.txt File 10 was received by Rabbit #28 on October 30, to coincide with Halloween. The longest and most brutal file to date, it was posted on Tumblr at 11:29 pm (EST). It reads: vtoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloween today was halloweentoday was hallowe I WOKE UP toda y today was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweentoday was halloweeniiiiiiiA meeting was called today. I woke up in the lobby to knocking on the door. My group members know I go there, but they don’t know there is a portable computer in here. I was brought to the main room only to be greeted by the HABIT, standing in the middle of the room, motionless. I could tell it smirked when I entered.Standing next to the HABIT was Emmy. I couldn’t see her face but I knew it was her. In the HABIT’s hands, he held a long, curved blade. I knew what was going to happen next. I stood in the group, front row like I knew the HABIT wanted and watchedas the HABIT drew the blade, Emmy still motionless, and drove it through the back of her knee cap she screamed and fell down, and the HABIT did the same to her other knee cap.Someone in the group threw up and in an instant the vomit turned to blood, and they fell over, crying and bleeding until they were motionless.the HABIT spoke; “IT IS RUDE TO INTERUPT SUCH A SPECTACLE OF ENTERTAINMENT, RABBIT."they were dead.Emmy was still screaming as the HABIT preceded to turn her over onto her back and strip her of her torn blue jeans. Then with a quick sweep her dirty sweatshirt was off. I felt uncomfortable watching this and could register that with the other rabbits. One of them turned away, and then fell to the ground, their neck broken. "I’M WORKING HARD TO PROVIDE YOU ALL WITH QUALITY HALLOWEEN ENTERTAINMENT, AND YOU TURN AWAY? WATCH, RABBITS. ENJOY THE SHOW."Emmy lay motionless, crying and sobbing. The cries quickly turned into screams. At the base of her foot, near the ankle, the HABIT had began shaving the flesh. Her screams were terrifying. My ears rang from the pitch.the HABIT began to slowly make his way up her leg, slowly sawing, shaving the flesh, skinning Emmy alive. She was not flailing, only screams were allowed. Her eyes darted to me. I could see pain, terror, agony. the HABIT reached her thigh and lifted her leg, starting at the base of her toes, and sawing down. Having skinned the bottom of her foot, to the back of her knee completely. Blood was everywhere, but he was quick, and skilled. He continued until she looked like she was wearing leggings designed to look like muscle. By now all sound had muted, replaced with her screams. Those left watched in horror. the HABIT continued with her other leg. Slow, steady. Professional.Her screams became whitenoise to me, to everyone. All we could do was watch. All I could do was watch my friend getting skinned alive.I zoned out. Everything became a blur and I realized that Martin was not with us. Sound had faded away. I was in my own world. Darkness. Vibrations. Nothingness. I was nothing. in a void. the only company wasI blinked. What lay before me was a skeleton, red, slightly meaty, wet, and alive. Emmy was silent. Her mouth twisted in a scream, her eyes watering. She was alive.the HABIT stood over her, admiring his work. In a flash the sound returned, screams so chilling I wanted to vomit. I wanted to die. Death needed to have me before these screams were embeded into my skull. my mind. forever.He wouldn’t let her die.the HABIT picked her up and reached into a bag I had not noticed. he pulled out a hook and placed it on to the wall. The hook stayed. I had no idea how. It didn’t matter.the HABIT placed Emmy on the hook. It went through her shoulder, or what was left, surprisingly smoothly.By now her screams had blended into the background. And that was it.the HABIT left us.She was still screaming. Emmy was skinned alive, alive, and screaming.And that’s when the feral thing came in. It sprinted through the door and pounced on top of the kid next to me, tearing his face off. Fight or Flight kicked in and I ran to the nearest two kids, one of them caught on and we ran to who I assume his friend was. She saw us and we ran to the door, now open and free from the monster currently clawing the stomach out of someone who I recently talked to. Emmy’s screams faded along with the shrill roar of the creature as we bolted into the lobby. I told them to hang on and took the computer, put it into the nearby case, and we ran. I remembered where the door was and they followed me. We made it outside and went headfirst into the fog. I remembered earlier. I knew where to go, the door, the building too big to be empty. I slung the case over my shoulder and grabbed the girl’s in one hand, and her friend took my other. We ran to where I knew it was and that was when I felt the first tug. The girl had been pulled out of my hands. I stopped and turned, watching the black tendrils pull her into the fog. The nausia hit and I could feel my nose begin to bleed. I could here the other kid crying and screaming her name. I quickly shut him up and we ran to the building.The door opened and I ran head first into her. The girl. I knew I liked her and she was my friend but I did not know why. It was her. She was running with three other kids, one a young boy, and the other looked to be mid 20s, a girl. I had no time to process it. My mind cleared. I saw the HABIT standing there. The boy was not with me and I could hear his screams coming from the fog, the dry slinding noises telling me that the tall thing had claimed him.I blinked. and i was where I am now. It’s small. Looks to be tiny mechanical building, for maintanence or somenthing i dnont knwo im alone and calm and i n the back of my hea d ican still hear her screaming.happy halloween I guess. ' ' Category:Clues __FORCETOC__